LongArm VS Serperior
by PhoenixCrystalix
Summary: When Someone From LongArms Past Turns Up Alot Of Secret's Are Going To Be Spilled.


It was just a normal day in the C.O.P.S HQ. Bulletproof was sitting alone in his office; HardTop and Sundown were sitting drinking their morning coffee and Mainframe was sitting at the computer as always looking over old C.O.P.S files. Suddenly the doors sung open to reveal a young teenage girl standing there with a huge smile on her face "Hey there StarLight what brings you back to Empire City?" Asked Sundown. StarLight stepped into the room "Hello everyone. It's great to see you all again but may I ask where's Bulletproof?" She asked not bothering answering SunDowns question, HardTop stood up his mug still in his hand "He is in his office." He said pointing towards a door with a metallic plate on it saying 'Bulletproofs office' StarLight nodded "Thanks." She walked over to the door and knocked "Come in." Answered a deep voice from the wooden door. StarLight opened the door to reveal Bulletproof sitting at his desk "Why hello StarLight it's so good to see you again and thank you for coming all this way." StarLight closed the door behind her and stood against the wall "It's no problem sir, anything to help the C.O.P.S but you have no idea what excuse I had to make to my uncle Mandrake so I could come if he found out I am still a C.O.P he would kill me. He thinks I need to think about other things." She replied, Bulletproof took a sip of his coffee "We need your help. In more ways than one." StarLight stood up straight "What do mean?" "We need someone to perform at the C.O.P.S anniversary party tonight and a little bird told me you are a very good singer." StarLight blushed "Well I can sing but I'm not very good but sure I will perform, and what's the next thing?" She asked still blushing "It's to do with your cousin." StarLight stopped blushing at closed her eyes "LongArm... what's wrong with him?" Before Bulletproof could answer HardTop came rushing in "HardTop there is this thing it's called knocking…" Said Bulletproof "I know sir I would have knocked but this is urgent." Bulletproof stood up "What's wrong?" "We just received distress signal from one of our C.O.P.S!" He said "From whom?" Bulletproof asked him "LongArm!" Right at that moment StarLights smile was lost "Where is he!" She demanded "At the West dock!" Bulletproof looked confused "How odd that's way off his normal patrol route." At that moment StarLight ran out of the room "Follow her!" Shout Bulletproof.

At the West dock LongArm had got himself into some big trouble after crossing paths with Turbo Tu-Tone and Rock Krusher. "Come on guys can't we just shake hands and walk away?" Said LongArm "No way C.O.P." Shouted Krusher "I think you need to cool off." Turbo picked him up and was about to throw him into the sea when Krusher shouted at him "Hold it. I have a more fun way of cooling him off Turbo." Turbo put LongArm down then backed away "What ya got in mind?" Asked LongArm "This!" Krusher tackled LongArm into the freezing water "What the..." Yelled LongArm. Just then the sound sirens could be heard getting closer to the dock "I'm getting out of here before I am put back in the slammer!" Shouted Turbo "Well it looks like playtime is over. See you later C.O.P that's if you can breathe underwater." Krusher let go of LongArm and knocked him over the head just in time for the C.O.P.S to turn up. "LongArm!" StarLight shouted as she dived into the waves "Look Krushers is getting away!" Shouted HardTop "Let them go. We need to help StarLight! She is only a teenager she can't bring LongArm back up alone!" Shouted Bulletproof. At that moment StarLight surfaced with LongArm resting on her left shoulder "You were saying sir?" HardTop said. Bulletproof and HardTop ran over to the edge of the water to help their colleagues out of the freezing water "Are you ok StarLight? You were down there for a long time?" Asked HardTop "Yes I'm fine HardTop just cold. And don't you remember I can breath under water." She answered. HardTop took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders "Thanks HardTop but how is LongArm?" She asked quickly "You can ask him yourself." HardTop replied. He pointed towards Bulletproof who was walking along side LongArm who was wearing BPs jacket. "LongArm!" StarLight shouted as she jumped up to hug him knocking Bulletproof's jacket off his shoulders "Hi there StarLight, I'm fine my head hurts a little but I will be fine. Thanks StarLight you saved my life I owe you one." LongArm said to her, both of them smiled and looked deep into each other's eyes. It had been sometime since they has seen each other even though they had spoken over the phone and in letters that they sent to one another it was always gave them both joy when they seen each other in person. HardTop and Bulletproof looked at each other then HardTop turned to face the hugging cousins "What happened LongArm?" He asked. LongArm stopped hugging Starlight and looked at HardTop "I ran into them two when I was down here, I think they were up to something and when they seen my they must of thought I was here to bust them." LongArm told them however HardTop looked puzzled "What were you doing down here anyway LongArm, your morning patrol does not take you to this end of the city. " LongArms smile faded and he turned away "It's none of your business." He snapped and he walking away from them.

They all went back to C.O.P.S HQ (without LongArm) Bulletproof called StarLight back into his office "Are you sure you are ok StarLight? That water was very cold. You may have magic and a crystal heart but still." She smiled at him "I'm fine sir but I can see why you are worried about my cousin, he never snaps at anyone and he never goes off his patrol route, something is bothering him." StarLight looked at the ground. Bulletproof stood up and walked over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder "I am going to find him, I am going to talk to him. He may not talk to you guys but he will talk to me... I hope." StarLight said softly as she walked out of the office. LongArm was back down at the West dock "Hey…" Said a voice from behind, he turned his head to see his cousin standing here "Hey there StarLight, what's up?" He asked as she came and sat next to him "Nothing is up with me... But there is something up with you... Today when you snapped at HardTop and by the fact you left your patrol route say a lot about how you are feeling... And it is not hard to see that you are missing someone very dearly... And that someone is your brother Andy... I'm not blind Patrick nor am I stupid... I know it is the anniversary of Andy's death soon." StarLight said softly to him, LongArm looked surprised "You got me there... And how many times have I told you don't call me by my real name...I just have not been able to focus on my job for a few weeks... I just blame myself..." LongArm said sadly as he looked into the water "Don't blame yourself Andy would not like that and he also would not want you sitting around here... He would want you to carry on being the best Cop you can be." Both of them sat there for a few minutes until LongArm asked "Umm StarLight what time is it?" Both looked at their watches, it was 5:50 "Oh no we are going to be late for the party!" They both sprang to their feet and quickly legged it to the car, they quickly got back to their apartments and got changed and dashed to the venue, both walked in together when they see Bulletproof standing there along with the other cops "Ah there you two are we were starting to get worried." Both LongArm and StarLight smiled at one another, just then the mayor came over to them "Welcome back to Empire City StarLight." He said in his high pitched voice "Thank You mayor." Eve thought she had a code name which was Destiny no one called her by it At that moment someone came over and told StarLight it was time for her to go on stage. When she got on stage she thanked everyone for coming than began to sing however she could see LongArm slip outside onto a large balcony, StarLight knew he was still upset so she shortened her song (not like anyone knew) and went to go talk to LongArm "Hey StarLight were you going?" She turned to see SunDown walking over to her with a glass of water in both hands "Oh hey SunDown I was going outside to talk to LongArm." SunDown smiled at her in his western way "Here I got you a drink you may need it." He gave her the glass and she smiled back at him "Thanks if they was me to perform again just come and get me." SunDown nodded and StarLight continued outside to see her cousin leading on the wall looking out over the city "There is something else bothering you I can see it so tell me what is it?" LongArm jumped a little then turned round to face StarLight "Nothing else is bothering me." He said quickly, StarLights eyes narrowed "I am not stupid Patrick I can see it and it is killing me seeing you like this and another thing have you even told Brian that I am here?" LongArm turned away from her "To answer your last question no I have not told Brian that you are back in Empire City yet, I ain't had time to tell him also I know you are not stupid... There is something else that is bothering me." "What's bothering you then?" LongArm signed and StarLight stood next to him "I feel like Serperior is in the city and I feel like he is watching me... I mean he wants the whole O'Malley life line wiped out... I am worried about Brian... What if that snake tries to hurt him!" StarLight could see that this was tearing LongArm apart "LongArm... If that snake did return he will not be laying a finger on you or your son's head not as long as I am here... And Serperior is not here and if he don't you think he would made a move by now." LongArm did not look at her "You're right he should of made a move by now..." Said a deep voice. Suddenly the doors swung shut and a tall man stood in front of them, LongArm pushed StarLight behind him (almost to shelled her) "I knew you were here..." LongArm said a faint but obviously sound of fear in his voice "Why hello there Patrick James O'Malley are you ready to die..." At that moment StarLight stood in front of her cousin "Hold it right there you are not going to lay a finger on MY cousin not as long as I am here! So get lost Serperior!" The man smiled and laughed at her, he took a step closer to her but StarLight stood her ground "I will not stand by and watch a family get ripped apart by you! You have already caused enough pain to LongArm as it is!" Serperior just kept on smiling and laughing at StarLight "You act so tough for a teenage girl..." StarLight's eyes narrowed "I may be a girl but I am capable of things only you can imagine!" She held out her hand, then clicked her fingers and a bright flame that illuminated their faces appeared in her hand, Serperior took a step back "I knew you looked familiar... where are my manager's... My Queen oh how grateful that I am meeting the ruler of Crystalmainer. You have grown so much from the day you vanished from the fallen Crystal Empire... I see you magic has grown stronger... It has even passed my expectations." StarLight looked shocked "How did you know that?" "My dear I knew that due to me coming from the same planet as yourself…" StarLight was puzzled but then she remembered where she had heard his name before "I know who you are! Your that Tantabus who went from protecting dreams to destroy them." He smiled "That's me. Now I will not let some lost princesses stop me in my quest to kill this man!" The balcony fell silent.

Back in the ballroom SunDown was getting worried "What's wrong SunDown?" Asked HardTop just then they heard the sound of a glass smashing from outside "That's StarLight!" Both SunDown and HardTop ran to the balcony door only to find it locked "Why would StarLight and LongArm lock the door?" SunDown asked "They wouldn't lock it... Something is wrong and I can't see the blasted key... Come on SunDown let's bust it open." Both of the men ran at the door and forded the door open to reveal StarLight laying on the floor with glass everywhere and blood dripping from her face, arms and hands. "StarLight!" Both of them ran to her side, HardTop held her in his arms "SunDown go tell Bulletproof what's happened but try not to alert any of the guess' we don't wanna cause a panic." SunDown nodded as he walk quickly back into the ballroom. He looked around the giant room trying to locate his boss "Hello there SunDown, are you alright? You seem lost?" The mayor asked as he walked over "Yes sir I'm fine but have you seen Bulletproof?" The mayor nodded "Yes I have he is over there." He pointed to a small table in the room where a few people were standing "Thankyou." SunDown quickly walked over to the table, then tapped BP on the shoulder "Ah SunDown how are you enjoying the party?" Asked Bulletproof "I would be enjoying it a lot more if me and HardTop did not just find StarLight out on the balcony floor covered in blood and glass." SunDown told him, Bulletproof went white "What how did that happen? And I thought LongArm was out on the same balcony." SunDown took BP to a quiet corner of the ball room "We don't know how it happened and LongArm is not there I can tell you that for a fact. All I know is where the glass came from." Bulletproof looked puzzled "Where did the glass come from then?" "The drink I gave StarLight before she went out, that was in a glass cup." Bulletproof seemed very worried, he called over Bullseye (who was trained in first aid) then they all ran to the balcony "StarLight!" HardTop was still holding StarLight however she was now awake "What happened here StarLight? Where's LongArm?" Asked Bulletproof, StarLight turned her head "LongArm... He took LongArm..." She said in a weak voice "Who took him StarLight?" Bulletproof asked "Serperior... That bastard took my cousin... Please Bulletproof find him." At that she fainted, then the mayor came out "Oh good lord what happened?" BP was about to speak when Bullseye spoke "Not now Mayor call 911 StarLight needs to go to hospital... NOW!" The Mayor quickly pick up his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

When StarLight woke up she was in a hospital bed, her vision was blurry and her head was banging, she could not really remember much apart from Serperior jumping of the balcony with a knocked out LongArm over his shoulder, she opened her eyes widely "LongArm!" She shouted as she sat bolt upright. "Wo take it easy there." Said HardTop, she turned to fade him "HardTop where am I?" She asked breathing heavily "Your in Empire Hospital, you're safe here." He answered she sat up probably in her bed to see most of the C.O.P.S. team standing around her bed. "So tell us StarLight who is this Serperior dude and what does he was with LongArm?" Asked Bulletproof "Well to tell you that I am gonna need to tell you something about LongArms past... He will kill me for this but..." Everyone pulled up a chair or just lent on the walls as StarLight told them a story about LongArms past, which went like this:

Some years ago LongArm was in Empire City Bank setting up a saving account when Serperior busted in, he looked around from one person to the next till his eyes fell upon LongArm, he walked slowly over to him. He stopped in front of him and drew out a silver pistol from his pocket and helt LongArm at gunpoint 'Everyone but this kid GET OUT! Anyone who chooses to ignore that will get a bullet to the head!' Everyone ran quickly out of the bank leaving poor LongArm in the hands of this crook. LongArm stood there too scared to move, Serperior moved to the counter (Still keeping the gun inline with the kids temple) and sat down 'Why has your guns butt got groves in it?' LongArm asked slowly 'Each one represent a COP'S life it has taken.' LongArm gulped 'How many would that's been?' Serperior smiled then quickly counted how many there was '14 now come here kid!' He shouted, but LongArm did not move 'Let's get one thing straight mister I am not a kid and secondly I have a name! So unless you call me by it I will be staying right in this spot!' Serperior's eyes narrowed 'I could not care if you were the King of England and if your name was Sir Chicken Nugget Of BBQ sauce just come here!' LongArm just stood there. Serperior was losing his patience 'Come here now boy or you will have permanent headache due to me putting a 10 inch bullet in your brain!' LongArm did not seem scared of this fret, just then Serperior's patience snapped like a thread, he aimed his gun at the ground near Long Arms feet and fired one shot, the bullet embedded itself in the floor, splinters of granite went flying everywhere, one hit LongArm in the face with such a force it embedded itself in his cheek (that's why he has a scar on his face) "Now come here or the next one will be in your head!' LongArm did as he was told in fear of getting shot I mean he had so much to live for, he was only 17 he hadn't even finished high school yet, as he walked toward Serperior all sort of things began to swim around his head. Would he get out of this bank alive or in a coffin? 'I wish you were here!' He said to himself. Just then the doors swung open, with a large jump Serperior grabbed LongArm around the neck and held the gun right next to his head 'Andy O'Malley how good to see you again. I knew they would send in the COP that busted me last time.' LongArms face went white. The person he wanted to be here had came this person was his older brother (by five years) At that moment a man in a blue police uniform walked farther into the room 'Hello Serperior now are you gonna come quietly or not?' Andy took another step towards him 'I would not come any closer... Unless you was your little brother to get a bullet to the brain!' Andy stopped dead and looked into his brother's eyes 'Wait how did you know I was his brother?' Asked LongArm his voice muffled due to the arm around his neck 'Your eyes are the same... That's how I could tell... Now keep quiet or my finger my accidentally slip and pull the trigger!' Serperior shouted to him 'Come now Serperior how low can you sink, holding a teenager at gunpoint.' LongArms face turned white 'Andy don't do anything crazy!' He shouted 'Did I not just tell you to keep your mouth shut!' LongArm smiled 'If you tell a teenager to do something they will do the complete opposite!' Serperior narrowed his eyes 'I should put a 10 inch bullet in your head right now but since I am so nice I won't cause you that much pain... Yet!' Shouted Superior to him and he hit him over the head with his pistol, LongArm fell to the ground hitting it will some force, his head had began to bleed too due to how hard Serperior had hit him with his pistol just then Andy draw out his own pistol, a silver one with a black butt and the words 'The Law Will Stand' were set in silver on the butt of the pistol. He pointed it at Serperior head. 'I'm warning you Serperior right now put your gun down and step away from the kid or I will shoot you!' Serperior looked at Andy 'Now now Andy we both know you ain't got the guts to pull that trigger!' Andy was still looking at Serperior but his hands had began to shake, LongArm had heard enough 'No one talks to my brother like that and gets away with it not with me around!' LongArm jumped up and kicked Serperior in the stomach 'You little brat!' Then there was a bang and Long Arm fell to the ground "Partrick!' Screamed Andy he quickly ran to his brothers side lucky the bullet had only hit LongArm in the shoulder 'I'm fine Andy...' Andy turned to look at Serperior 'You have gone too far this time! Shooting a kid! Stand down Serperior! Or you will be the one with a 10 inch bulletin your brain!' Serperior Smiled 'Oh really.' Serperior raised his gun and Andy did the same, a loud bang followed, when LongArm turned to see what happened he seen both men on the floor, Serperior was in handcuffs (So he was going nowhere) 'Curse you O'Malley and you power cuffs!' He shouted as he moved like a worn around the floor, LongArm laughed 'See you in jail!' and turned to face his brother who he believed would be standing up however Andy did not move 'Andy!' LongArm ran over to his brother to see he had been shot in the chest, the front of his uniform was stained red and a small river of blood ran off him and made a pool on the white, granite floor 'Andy speak to me!' Andy smiled at his brother 'Patrick... My dear brother are you alright? Your head is bleeding! You need to get to a hospital now you need help due to your shoulder!' LongArm had tears in his eyes 'I don't care about my head or my shoulder right now you have been shot you need help!' Andy just continued to smile 'There is no need P.J my time in this world is up... I have served the law for as long as I needed to...' LongArm had tears running down his face 'But you can't leave me!' Andy lifted his hand and wiped the tears from his brothers face 'We both knew my job contain risks... And this was one of them... I don't wanna leave you either... You have been the best little brother I could ever ask for, sure you get yourself into some really sticky situation but we still got through them... Together... I mean we have never had a single fight... I think mom would be very proud of the both of us so continue to make her proud along with dad... And when you have kids of your own... I mean that's if you want them please tell them off me... Tell them how their dear Uncle Andy left the world.' LongArm smiled faintly 'No I will call you Uncle Andrew just for the laughs.' Andy smiled 'That's fine by me now goodbye Patrick I hope you follow your dream and become the best COP this city has ever seen.' And with that Andy took his last breath, his hand fell to the ground in the pool of blood. Over the next week Serperior was put back into jail on the account of murder and Andy was given the send off he truly deserved, after the service LongArm's dad smiled faintly 'Come on Patrick lets go.' LongArm signed 'I wanna say goodbye alone if that's ok.' His father nodded 'Ok son take as much time as you want.' His dad walk away and LongArm looked at his hand, he was wearing a golden ring then turned his head to read Andy's headStone and it said:

"Here lays a fallen officer of the law. A great friend, son and brothers. Died aged 22."

LongArm wiped the tears from his eyes 'Goodbye Andy I will never forget you… And I will make you proud.' He took something out of his pocket, it was his brother's silver pistol. He looked at it for a few moments then put it safely away and walked off. LongArm believed he had seen the last of Serperior however one year later in the dead of night when LongArm slept Serperior came into his room with a gun 'Say hello to your brother for me.' However LongArm lunged for him, knocking the gun out of his hands and pinning him up against the wall 'Not to day you bastard you are going back to jail... I mean I could easily kill you now I would rather see you rot in a cell for the rest of your life!' At that moment LongArms dad came in 'Call the cops dad I think they are missing a prisoner.' His dad ran out of the room 'I will be back and I will not rest till I wipe out the line of O'Malley ones and for all.' Serperior shouted as he was taken away, LongArm stood there holding a gun in his hand (It was Andy's) "That is what was afraid of..."

"And that is what he has stuck to, that's the reason he has taken LongArm." The room fell silent, until Bulletproof said "Well let's not just stand around let's go get that crook." Out the corner of his eye he seen StarLight trying to get out of bed "No you stay here you need to rest." And with that all the cops all but HardTop (who was left to watch over StarLight) went off. An hour later a knock came from the door, HardTop opened it to reveal a young boy standing there "Brian!" StarLight Cried. The boy came running into the room and went straight to StarLight "Are you ok? Dad never told me you were back." StarLight held him tightly "I am fine Brian and the reason you dad has not told you that I am back is because he is been very busy... Anyway how did you get here?" Brian stopped hugging her "Well... Mainframe came and got me." StarLight smiled then she looked HardTop "Could you please take Brian home for me he as school in the morning." HardTop looked at her "Sure but you must stay in this room... You need to rest." She smiled "Sure thing now Brian go with HardTop I will see you tomorrow love ya." Brain smiled at she and looked deeply into her eyes "Ok StarLight bye." And he left with HardTop however StarLight had no intention on staying in bed, she knew exactly where Serperior was, so she got dressed then went to the window, opened it then jumped out of it and ran off into the city.

"Where am I?" LongArm asked out loud "Your worst nightmare my dear Patrick." Said a deep voice, LongArm looked up to see Serperior standing in front of him holding his pistol at his side, LongArms head was all fuzzy but he could remember what happened on the balcony "StarLight! You hurt my cousin you bastard!" LongArm lunged for Serperior but found he could only take a few steps due to him being chain to the wall "Now now Patrick behave yourself it will been much more fun to get rid of you when you are full of energy... Now rest up you will get company soon... If I am not mistaken your cousin will be here in about an hour." LongArms anger suddenly subsided "I swear to god if you lay another finger on her I will finish what my brother started!" Serperior just smiled "Will you... Your brother was too much of a coward to pull his pistols trigger that day instead he used them cuffs... He could of stopped his own death." "Don't you dare call my brother a coward he wanted you to rot in a cell!" LongArm shouted "Either way you will die today but for now I leave you with your thoughts." And he walk away. HardTop had returned the hospital and had gone up to StarLights room, he opened the door to reveal that she was no longer in the room "Damn you StarLight! Teenagers they never do as they are told!" HardTop quickly got out his cell phone and called Bulletproof. All of the COPS were back at HQ when BP got a call "HardTop what's wrong?" He asked, when he heard the news of StarLight he put the phone down and ran out into the office "StarLight is missing, HardTop took Brian home but when he came back she was gone... I am worried that she has gone to find Serperior on her own." Blitz (A robot dog) wimped "Well there's no good just standing around here let's go!" Shouted HighWay.

Back in Serperior secret hideout LongArm sat alone in the dark, as he moved his arms the chains that confidences him to the room rattled loudly. He moved his right arm to rub his eye when a pain ran like lightning through it "Darn shoulder..." He placed his left hand on it. Suddenly the room was filled with light, LongArm looked up to see a TV on the wall in front of him and who should be on it but Serperior "Dear oh dear Patrick who caused you that injury... Oh yeah that was me..." Serperior laughed "Well Serperior are you too scared to show yourself now... Aw the poor snake has to talk to a COP over TV..." LongArm smiled "You will see me soon O'Malley." The screen turned off plunged the room back into darkness. He sat there for a few hours until he heard a stone tumbled down the stone stairs in the corner of the room, even thought the whole room was in darkness for most of the time he had spent there he did remember being lead down some stairs when he was brought here by that snake. "Back already... Don't you have some more COPS to kill?" LongArm said out loud, that's when he realised, there was a light which resemble a flame due to the way it flickered on the wall. Only one person could do this "StarLight is that you?" He asked quietly "Hey there LongArm..." At that moment StarLight entered the room "You're alright!" LongArm cried, StarLight waved her hand and the room was filled with light and StarLight could finally see her cousin, she ran and hugged him "LongArm!" She cried however LongArm pushed her away "Sorry StarLight but my shoulder really hurts." She looked at his shoulder and signed "You never went to the hospital did you?" LongArm shook his head "Nows not the time for that we need to get out of here." She said, StarLight knelt down and began to pick the lock of LongArms chains, after a while he was free "Thanks now let's get out of here." LongArm cried. Both of them ran up the stairs, down the long hall ways then out into the streets. LongArm fell onto his knees "Here I'll help you to walk." StarLight helped him to his feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to head back towards HQ, "Thanks StarLight but you were laying on the balcony last I remember." StarLight smiled "I was but I was taken to the hospital where I told the COPS all about you, Serperior and Andy. Then I got told by BP to stay in bed, Brian came to see me than I disobeyed a order by coming to find you and we'll you know the rest."

Back at HQ all the COPS had returned from trying to find StarLight and LongArm, they had came close sometimes but no luck (or how the British put it 'Close but no cigar') "We have looked everywhere for them... And we still ain't found them..." Mainframe said as she sank into a chair "Empire City has so many allies and hidey hole and we have looked down every single one!" SunDown cried out as he was polishing his pistol "I am so tired I think I may sleep for a week and my feet hurt like mad!" HardTop said as he poured himself a x-large mug of coffee "YOUR feet hurt HardTop I think my feet have got blisters which now have blisters!" Mace cried as he rubbed his hurting feet. HighWay looked up "All of our feet hurt Mace not just yours." Just then Bullseye came in "Did you find them from the air?" Asked Barricade, but Bullseye shook his head "Nothing... It's as if they just vanished..." Bulletproof stood near the window "We can't give up!" Suddenly Blitz sprang up "What's wrong Blitz? Do you hear somethings?" Asked Bowser, Blitz barked at the door "I think someone has been spying on us!" Mirage said as she stood up slowly, her hand reaching slowly for her gun "All of you stay alert, I will open the door." Bulletproof said as he moved towards the door "But what if they have a gun?" Asked MainFrame, Bulletproof smiled "My code name is not Bulletproof for nothing." He smiled at her then opened the door, Blitz ran out of it "Blitz get off!" Shouted a voice "Yes Blitz it's us but do as LongArm has told you!" Said another "Wait LongArm... Blitz heel!" Bowser cried, the robot dog came back to its master heels to reveal StarLight and LongArm on the floor outside the door (Due to Blitz jumping on them) "I can't believe it!" Mace shouted when he seen them, HardTop and Bulletproof helped them to their feet "Where on Earth have you two been?!" BP asked them "Serperior's hideout." Said LongArm "You can tell us later what happened when you were there LongArm... But I'm glad you two are back here safe and sound... As for you StarLight..." He looked at StarLight "You disabled a direct order from me... You could have gotten hurt!" StarLight sigh "Sorry sir..." Back at Serperior's hideout, the man himself had returned he began to walk towards the room where he believed Patrick O'Malley was "Now O'Malley are you ready to die?" He said out loud, he drew out his silver pistol and began to run his finger over the butt however his mood changed as he walked into the room only to find it empty "No matter you have only delayed your our demise." Serperior then turned on his heels and walked out of the room, as he walked he ran his finger along the grooves that were on his pistol "And soon my pistol will have another groves to represent your death!"

Back at COPS HQ LongArm was getting a looking over by Bullseye and StarLight was sitting on the window sill, she got out her phone her lock screen it was of her, LongArm and Brian. "Ow watch it Bullseye my shoulder is very sensitive." LongArm said, Bullseye was cleaning up a large cut that was on Long Arms arm "Sorry LongArm." Bullseye said as he wiped the blood off his mates arm "Um I'm fine Bullseye really." Bullseye looked at him "Ok as long as you are sure." LongArm stood up and walked over to StarLight "I don't want to sound rude StarLight but... Where the hell is Brian?!" StarLights face went white "He is at home." LongArm grabbed his shoulder "LongArm you should really let Bullseye look at that shoulder." StarLight said sadly "There's no time!" Then he ran out of the room. StarLight watched from the window as her cousin ran down the streets then it hit her "Oh God!" "What's wrong?" Asked Bullseye "Get everyone to LongArms now!" She shouted as she opened the window "Why?" Questioned Bullseye "Serperior is going to kidnap Brian! And if he gets the chances he may kill LongArm!" And she jumped, the office was about 50 floors up, a few seconds after she jumped she called out "CHANGIX!" Then a pair of white wings appeared on her back and began to fly away into the night. At LongArms Brian was laying on his bed doing some homework for mathematics, he was home alone due to his mom working away in England for some weeks. "So Pythagoras is this..." He began to write down the pythagoras theorem when he heard a door open "Mom... Dad? Is that you?" He did not dare go to his bedroom door, just then it burst open "Knock knock... Here comes Serperior!" He stepped into the room "Who are you!?" Screamed Brian as he back up against the wall "Your dad's worst nightmare!" Just then the window smashed and the room was filled with a bright,white light "GET AWAY FROM HIM SERPERIOR!" A voice shouted "You are really starting to irate me!" The light faded to reveal StarLight standing there but in a COPS uniform "Destiny!" Brain cried "Lay of the kid!" Serperior looked at her and drew out his pistol "I am well aware that you cannot die my dear but a bullet can still hurt you." He raised his pistol however something knocked it out of his hand "Never raise your gun to her again you snake!" A voice shouted from behind him "Dad!" Brian cried "You're like a headache that just won't go away!" Serperior shouted LongArm stepped into the room "Give up Serperior!" Suddenly Serperior grabbed Brian and stood in the broken window "It is time for you to make a choice O'Malley follow me to save your son or if you wanna stay here to save her." He quickly picked up some glass and threw it at StarLight, the glass stabbed her like a knife then jumped out of the window taking Brian with him "Brian!" Cried his dad "Go after him LongArm I will be fine." StarLight said weakly, as she removed the glass knife from her chest "Are you sure?" StarLight smiled "I can heal myself in time... Go Brian needs you more than me." LongArm just looked at her "But…" "Patrick James O'Malley go after your son!" She shouted at him, LongArm nodded then jumped out of the window, he used a hover board (Which was a gift to Brian from StarLight) to follow Serperior.

Serperior had gone to the top of Empire City's tallest building which as next to the waterfront, "Serperior!" LongArm shouted "O'Malley good to see you... I do hope you remember this building... This is where it all started well more or less... It all started about 100 floors below... Now let's get right to it... How about a trade... I will leave your son alone if I get to kill you..." Brian's face was covered with fear "Dad!" LongArm closed his eyes and smiled "Deal! But let Brian go first..." Serperior smiled "I'm a man of my word..." He let Brian go who ran quickly over to LongArm whose arms were open"Dad what have you done!" His son cried hugging him, tears flowing down his face "It will all be fine my boy... Go find StarLight and ask her to tell you about a man called Andy..." He told him "Who's that's?" Brian asked him, LongArm wiped the tears from his son's face "Your uncle." Brian's face was a picture "I...I have a uncle?" LongArm nodded "Your uncle was a great man and a brilliant COP." Brian smiled "He is not alive thought is he?" His dad shook his head "Andy died in the line of duty protecting a 17 year old boy... And that boy was me." Serperior was getting inpatient "Hurry up O'Malley I ain't got all day!" LongArm took Brian to the rooftop door then turned back to Serperior "It's just you and me now Serperior." LongArm said as he began to walk towards his nightmare "Say goodbye O'Malley!" Serperior pointed his pistol at LongArm or so he thought "WHAT! Where is my gun!" Serperior went through his pockets franklin, LongArm began to laugh "You were in such a hurry to leave my house you forget to pick it up or don't you remember I kicked it out of your hand when you raised it to Destiny!" LongArm shouted "NO!" LongArm then tackled Serperior off the roof "This what you wanted Serperior to see me meet my death well you have a front row seat!" Now Serperior was the one with fear in his eyes "You fool you could have shot me! You could of lived!" He cried "I could've but I wanted to end this as it started... Together!" Both of them made a huge splash as they fell into the water. As soon as the two's eyes had gotten use to the water they began to fight underwater. Both of them began to throw punches at one another, they also began to pull each other back down when the other went up for air.

Brian had not stopped running, he was too scared to stop running but he was too tired to keep running. He turned the corner that lead onto his street, he tripped and fell to the ground finally he could rest it may not be how he wanted it to happen but he was not complaining. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him "Stay away from me!" He cried "It's ok Brian... It's me." A voice called from the shadows "Who are you?" At that moment StarLight stepped into the light "STARLIGHT!" Brian jumped to his feet and hugged her tightly "Oh Brian I was so worried... But where's your dad?" Brian's smile faded "He made a trade with Serperior." StarLight was puzzled "What was it?" She asked as she wiped the tears from Brian's face "Serperior said he would leave me alone if he got to kill dad... And dad did it!" StarLight fade went white "Take my hand Brian we are going to HQ." Brian signed "I don't think I can take another step." StarLight smiled "Who said anything about walking." Brian took her hand, when he opened his eyes they were outside the door that lead into C.O.P.S. HQ "Did we just do what think we just did." Brian asked in amazement, StarLight nodded. She opened the door to see everyone staring at her "Close your mouths guys we have trouble!" StarLight told them what happened at LongArms then told them what Brian had told her. "I always knew LongArm was crazy but I never thought he was THIS crazy!" Said HighWay "He is not crazy... He knows something Serperior does not." Brian began to think "Serperior! Serperior does not have his gun! It is still laying on my bedroom floor!" He cried "That's right! LongArm kicked it out of his hand when he rose it to me! He never picked it up! He was in such a rush to leave with Brian!" She smiled "Quickly Brian where did Serperior take you?" Asked Bulletproof "I don't know… He had his hand over my eyes for most of the time... All I know is it's the place it all began according to Serperior but I do not know what that means..." Everyone was puzzled "Empire City Bank!" Bullseye cried "That's where it all started… That's where LongArm was held by Serperior in that bank!" Everyone began to get ready. Mace picked up his laser gun when Brian poked StarLight in the arm "StarLight… dad said to ask you to tell me about my uncle Andy." StarLight smiled "I don't think I'm the one to tell you about him... Now Brian stay here ok I have called up your grandfather to come and get you… He is going to take you to his house..." Brian sighed "I wanna come." StarLight reached into her pocket and pulled out a ball "If you go with him you can bath Celestia…" Brian nodded as StarLight handed him the the ball then left with the others.

StarLight and the COPS arrived at the bank "Great what floor will they be on?! There is 100 levels..." Highway said as he looked up however StarLight could hear something, it sounded like water "They are not in the bank their in the water behind the bank! I can hear the water moving!" No one questioned. When they turned the corner they could not believe what they were seeing. Serperior was in handcuffs (A pair on his hand then a pair on his feet) he was also dripping with water and LongArm sat against a crate, his left hand was covered in blood which he held against his chest and he was also dripping with water. "Say goodbye Serperior... Your days of hunting are over..." LongArm said "Curse you O'Malley! I underestimate you!" Serperior cried out in anger "You should know by now... Us O'Malley's don't give up easily and we always put up a fight..." LongArm smiled weakly. Bowser and HardTop came over and picked up the water logged snake then lead Serperior back to van when Bullseye went to check if LongArm alright "Hey Bullseye what's up!" LongArm said as he saw his mate walking over Bullseye smiled "Hi there LongArm now I'm going to look at your hand there's blood on it you may have a gash in it." Suddenly Serperior began to laugh "Someone put a nock in my gun for me! I have completed my task!" Everyone looked confused "Wait what?" HardTop said and he pushed Serperior into the van. Suddenly Bullseye realised what that snake meant, he quickly moved LongArms hand to see that he had been shot in the chest "Someone call an ambulance NOW!" Bullseye shouted after he had seen LongArms injury, Bulletproof turned "Why Bullseye? What's wrong?" Bullseye turned his head quickly "LongArm has been shot! He needs help or he could die!" StarLight grabbed her phone from her pocket and called 911 "LongArm look at me, you're going to be fine." Bullseye said as he pressed his hand over the bullet hole to help stop the bleeding "Never make a promise you may not be able to keep Bullseye..." LongArm said, his voice quite. Bullseye looked at him "Bullseye on my right hand you will see a golden ring... Could you take that off for me please." Bullseye did as he asked but as he raise it to look at it he could see it had something engraved on it 'Friends Forever Even In Death' "Andy gave it to me, we both have one, his was laid to rest along with him..." Bullseye smiled "It's a nice ring... Thats why you never took it off..." LongArm "StarLight told you all then about my past with Serperior" Bullseye nodded "I'm sorry I should have told you." "Don't be sorry LongArm it was up to you to tell us" Bullseye smiled. Just then the ambulance came and took him to hospital.

StarLight walked up and down outside the operating room waiting for news on her cousin "He will be fine StarLight." Bullseye said to her. She looked at him, he waved her to a seat she began to walk over to it when the doors opened "Is he ok?!" She cried "Mr O'Malley will be fine." StarLight began to cry tears of joy "It is quite strange though..." The doctor said "What's strange?" Asked HardTop "Anyone with a injury like that should not be alive... Something must have been keeping him alive?" StarLight smiled "I was... The ring has an enchantment on it to keep the owner safe and alive." The doctor looked at her in amazement "Anyway you can go and see him now, he should be waking up soon." StarLight thanked the doctor as they all entered the room. LongArm slowly opened his eyes to see everyone standing around him "Hi guys..." StarLight began to cry "Oh LongArm I thought I lost you..." LongArm smiled "Oh StarLight it's ok… you stuck with me ok all of you are... I'm sorry you had to tell the team about my past..." Bulletproof stood forward "We are just glad your ok." LongArm smile faded "Um guys could me and StarLight have some time alone..." The COPS left the room leaving the two cousins alone "Is Brian ok?" StarLight smiled "See for yourself..." The door opened to reveal Brian and LongArms dad (Mikey) "DAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Brian came running in and hugged his dad "Brian I'm so so so sorry for everything son." Brian began to cry "It fine dad." LongArms dad stepped so he was at his son's bedside "You did what you believe was right son, to protect your son and thought around you who you loved dearly." It was some weeks till LongArm was back to his old crime fighting self but he had told Brian all about Andy and now every so often Brian goes to Andy's grave and tells him of his day as Brian believed he is there… Watching over Empire City.


End file.
